Fallen Angels
by Th3Sk8t3rG1rl
Summary: 19 year olds Kagome and Sango are sisters, but after being accused of helping the lord of the underworld, Naraku they have been exiled from heaven, they have fallen from grace. They meet Sess and Miroku who are demons. Full Summary inside sess/kag san/mir
1. Chapter 1

**!New Story! I hope you enjoy my new story "Fallen Angels" **

**Full Summary: 19 year olds Kagome and Sango are sisters, but after being accused of helping the lord of the underworld, Naraku they have been exiled from heaven, they have fallen from grace. Being on their own in a strange world, Earth, they meet two handsome demons, Sesshomaru and Miroku, who have been assigned to make them fall in love with them. They fall in love and unbeknownst to Kagome and Sango, Sesshomaru and Miroku were told to make them fall in love. Miroku and Sesshomaru have listened to Naraku their whole lives, will they lose their sole mates? Or finally stand up for themselves? **

**Okay, I know long summary, but the story will be pretty long, probably twenty or so chapters. Anyway please stick with me through this, The pairings are Kagome/Sesshomaru and Sango/Miroku.**

**Enjoy!**

"Can you believe it San? Finally we got to do something really important and when we come back they accuse us of treason!" Kagome was boiling with anger, whilst her older sister Sango was deep in thought, thinking about the possible punishments that they could receive.

'Well we could get let off easy and be held in prison for twenty years, but they will not allow us off that easy, especially since they don't like us in the first place' It was true the entire counsel resented the rambunctious sisters. 'The worst that could happen is they would exile us from heaven. That is a fate much worse than death'

"San?" Kagome questioned, looking at her sister with concern.

"Uh, what'd you say Kagome?"

"Umm, never mind." The truth was Kagome was also worried about their punishments. She worried they would be exiled, that they would fall from grace. 'The elders can't truly be that harsh? Could they?'

Yes, they could, and they probably would. What Kagome and Sango were being accused of was very serious. They were being accused of helping the lord of the underworld Naraku.

"Are you ready Kags?" Sango asked picking up her hot pink and black duffel bag.

"Yup." Kagome also picked up her duffel bag, but hers was dark purple and pitch black. They had hidden all their weapons in their bags. They each were good at the same things, swordsmanship, hand-to-hand combat, archery, demon slaying, and both knew how to use their powers perfectly. But Kagome was better at archery than Sango, because she knew how to concentrate her spiritual energy into her arrows, and Sango knew how to use the Hiraikotsu better than Kagome.

Both girls had the power of telepathy, telechenisis, healing, flying, speed, and night vision . The power's that only Kagome had were Mind reading, mind control, seeing the future, and a mental and physical shield. The powers that only Sango had were body possession, Psionic blast, and memory manipulation.

Both girls walked to the door and went to the Meeting Hall. They entered and saw the counsel elders before them. They bowed in respect and took a seat. The head of the counsel stood and raised his hand for silence. When the talking died down he spoke, "We have gathered here on this day, in this hour to discuss the situation of Sango and Kagome Higurashi."

"To discuss their punishment, for doing the unthinkable, turning against their friends and family and helping Naraku." Many gasps of surprise were heard as murmurs broke out though the crowd.

Sango and Kagome just stood there, tall and proud, ready to take whatever came their way with their heads held high.

The elders came together and began discussing the girls' punishment. Finally after several tense minutes they broke apart. The head elder stood once again and cleared his throat. The talking died down and he spoke, "We have reached a decision."

He turned his cold, unforgiving eyes to the two sisters standing with their heads held high. "Sango and Kagome Higurashi are hereby exiled from heaven."

Kagome's eyes widened and she looked to her sister with frightened eyes, but Sango was staring straight ahead into the eyes of the head council. Kagome noticed she was trying to be tough for her, but she could see her fingers trembling.

The elder continued, "You have twenty minutes to pack your belongings, and then are to be escorted to the gates and left."

"No need." Sango spoke, her fingers were trembling, but her voice was firm and strong. "We are packed, and will escort ourselves to the gates."

The elder nodded and showed them to the door. That was when Kagome noticed how happy he seemed. So Kagome and Sango left their old lives behind, and walked out of the gates with their heads held high.

In the underworld Naraku had seen what was happening and called his head demons to him.

"Yes, Master?" Miroku and Sesshomaru asked with their heads bowed.

"The angel's top warriors, Kagome and Sango Higurashi, have been exiled. They would be a great asset to me. You are to find them and make them fall in love with you." He handed Sesshomaru a manila folder. "You may choose who you pursue, now go!"

"Yes master." And they walked away to prepare for departure. Sesshomaru opened the folder and took out two profiles with pictures. He handed the one with the oldest a girl named Sango to Miroku and kept the one with the picture of the youngest named Kagome.

"Go pack, we leave at dawn." Miroku nodded and set off.

They met at dawn with a duffel bag each, the duffel carrying their clothes. They had their sword, which were their only weapons, at their sides.

Each had the same powers. They had the powers of poison generation, Acid generation, Accelerated healing, Superhuman senses, superhuman reflexes, and superhuman vision.

They nodded in greeting and set out to find their victims.

**Okay, well this is my new story and I hope you guys review! :) My beta is KatiechanXoxoXSeshoukun. She is an amazing writer, and is like my sister. She's my beta reader, and my sister, not technically, but she is. Anyway, REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the 2****nd**** chapter to "Fallen Angels" I hope you like it! :)**

**-Kagome's POV-**

**

* * *

**

It had been one week since we'd left Heaven and Sango and I never stayed in one place for long. We never wanted to get close to someone, because they knew that even though they'd been exiled the head of the counsel would never leave them alone.

He'd never liked them in the first place and would always be trying to kill them. If they ever got close to someone that person would be in danger, so we never stay put. Right now they were traveling to a new place, trying not to be sitting ducks. 'I'm worried about Sango though. She's the oldest, so she has to take care of me, but it's just not fair!'

'Why would god do this to us? He knows we did nothing wrong, yet allowed us to be exiled.'

**-Normal POV-**

Little did Kagome know that God has a reason for everything. He knows what he's doing. Kagome suddenly bumped into Sango "Hey, what's going on?" She questioned rubbing her nose where it was hit. She noticed Sango's tense shoulders and peered over her shoulder to see two handsome demons.

She asked Sango if they should transform. At Sango's nod, she clutched her crescent moon pendant and yelled, "Mikazuki henkan!" She threw her hand up clutching the necklace which transformed into a scepter with a crescent moon turned upside down at the tip in dark purple. The scepter went to her shoulder, and the long part was black with a dark purple swirl going up it, while the crescent moon was turned upside down and was dark purple.

She now had angel wings that, instead of being white were black with purple feathers overlapping in random places. She wore a black dress that was tight from her waist up, but went out slightly from her hips down. She had dark purple knee high heel boots with laces, and her hair was in a high ponytail with her black hair that had purple streaks in it. She was the most beautiful thing Sesshomaru had ever seen.

Sango grabbed her sun necklace and yelled, "Taiyō no hikari henkan!" and with a bright light her true form was revealed. Instead of a scepter like Kagome, Sango had a huge boomerang called a Hiraikotsu. She now had white wings, and was wearing a tight black dress with hot pink knee high heel boots with laces. Her black hair with hot pink streaks was in a high ponytail. Miroku thought she was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen.

Kagome spoke up, "Who are you, and what do you want?"

Sesshomaru stepped forward and spoke, "We are only here to offer an alliance."

"An alliance with a demon?" Sango questioned angrily. "Never." She spat.

Miroku stepped up and said, "We know of your situation, and offer our services." He made his first mistake by stepping in Kagome's direction because suddenly a yell of, "Hiraikotsu!" was heard as a giant boomerang flew in his direction, making him have to jump back to avoid getting split in two.

Sango jumped up to catch her weapon as it came hurtling back to her. Sesshomaru stepped in her direction to disarm her, when a sacred arrow was sent his way. Not being prepared for it, the arrow shattered his armor. A regular arrow would have been no harm, but a sacred arrow especially one that powerful could kill him.

He was lucky Kagome was only warning him; because he was sure she had an excellent aim. Kagome pulled another arrow out of her pack, when Sesshomaru moved with lightning speed and disarmed her. "Hiraikotsu!" A huge boomerang was sent his way and he was barely able to jump out of the way in time.

Kagome ran to Sango's side and summoned her own Hiraikotsu. She wasn't as good as Sango, but she was still _very _good. She swung her giant boomerang at Sesshomaru as Sango went to deal with Miroku, who had recovered from his shock.

Sesshomaru was prepared by now and jumped out of the way. The plan was to not attack back, to let the girls know that they meant no harm. So they only dogged their attacks. Kagome and Sango got annoyed that they kept dogging their attacks, so they turned their Hiraikotsu's into charms again and attached then to their charm bracelets. Kagome chose her twin dragon blades, while Sango chose her Samurai swords.

With a battle cry, the girls charged at their opponents. Sesshomaru easily dogged Kagome's wild thrusts. She was frustrated and not thinking straight. Now it should be easy to get her under control.

Sango looked across the field and frowned at her younger sisters wild thrusts. Her sister had a short temper, and when she got frustrated she didn't think straight. She sent her a telepathic message _'Kagome!' _

Across the field Kagome turned to look at her elder sister. _'What?' _she snapped. She was frustrated, angry, and annoyed.

'_You need to calm down! It will be easy to overpower you if you continue the way you are. Deep breathe and remember what I taught you.' _

Kagome took a deep breath and remembered Sango's words to her during their training.

**_"Don't worry Kags. The key is not to show any emotion. It will get under your opponents skin. Don't let them know that your angered, or frustrated. Be calm, but forceful. Let them think they are a waste of your time." _**

**_A twelve year old Kagome nodded at her elder sister and tried to calm down. After several seconds she continued her training. _**

**_Sango beamed with pride and smiled in admiration. "You'll be great Kagome." She whispered._**

Kagome zoned back to the present and continued fighting Sesshomaru. Finally she was able to scratch his cheek. Sesshomaru stumbled back in shock. Nobody in his entire life had _ever _been able to draw his blood.

He grew angry, and catching Kagome off guard was able to pin her to the floor. The victory was short lived however as Sango rushed to her sisters aid to throw the demon off her. She crouched protectively in front of Kagome and charged at Sesshomaru.

She went at him with wild strokes of her sword. Kagome grew concerned when she noticed her sister was not thinking clearly. She noticed the other demon try to sneak to his friend's aid and she quickly pulled out her power scepter. "Doragon no kōgeki!" she yelled as she thrust the scepter to the ground.

A blast of purification powers in the form of a dragon sprung forth and attacked her opponents. The two demons jumped out of the line of fire and waited for the blast to die down. Sango ran to her sister's side.

The two nodded and jumped into the air. "Kirara!" They called. With a ferocious roar a neko demon appeared. The duo jumped onto the back of the flying fire neko and Kagome called down, "Next time, we won't be so easy on you!" Then the three flew off.

Miroku approached Sesshomaru, his face was red and you could tell he was trying not to laugh. Finally he couldn't hold it in. He clamped his hand on his childhood friend's shoulder and managed to say between laughs, "You got beat by a girl!" "Ahaha!" He fell on the floor in laughter.

Sesshomaru turned around and kicked him in the stomach. "This is no laughing matter you idiot!" he hissed. Miroku seeing the serious look on his friends face, stood up, totally serious.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"They are dangerous."

"How so?"

"Did you not sense their power? Especially the younger one."

Miroku nodded. "I noticed the older one, Sango. She had great power, but I was not close enough to sense the other girl's powers, but that purification wave, it could have killed us, easily."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I have sensed both girls' powers. The younger one surpasses her elder sister, by a lot. But the elder is still very dangerous. The younger has not had enough training yet, but with all that power, she could destroy the world. No wonder Naraku wants them."

Miroku nodded in understanding, "With them on his side he could rule the world."Miroku passed before continuing, "Do you think it wise to continue this mission?"

He could tell Sesshomaru had doubts about it, but he answered, "I follow orders Miroku. You would do well to do the same."

Miroku nodded and the duo set off in the direction of the girls' scent.

Meanwhile, Kagome was questioning Sango. "What did they want San?" Sango looked back at her sister. She knew exactly what they wanted, but she couldn't tell her sister that. Who would want to tell their younger sister that the lord of the underworld wanted her for his dark purposes, so instead she answered, "I don't know, Kags, but we it's even more important for us to not stay in the same place for tom long. Okay?"

"Hai." Sango had Kirara land in a clearing by a hot springs.

"Kagome let's have a bath." Kagome looked up her eyes beaming. She always brightened at the thought of a bath. "Okay!" So the two set off with their supplies.

* * *

**Okay I'm glad you guys liked it and I hope this chapter meets your standards. REVIEW… please? **

**Translations:**

**Mikazuki henkan- Crescent Moon Transformation**

**Taiyō no hikari henkan- Sunshine Transformation**

**Doragon no kōgeki- Dragon Attack**


End file.
